


Spencer Reid/Reader writing prompts

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Some prompts I might not do but you can! You can also request the ones I post and maybe I will write it! If the prompt has been done, I'll link it in the chapter the original prompt was in!





	1. Prompt 1

People always thought Spencer's girlfriend would be shy and quiet, just like him. No one believed it when they saw that she was a crazy party girl.  
\----

Basically when the team meet reader at a bar and see how much of a party animal she is, they internally judge her but when they see her so sweet and lovey with Spencer they approve of her


	2. Unfinished oneshot "Booty Call"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No idea if I'll finish it but tell me what you think of this!!
> 
> It's gonna be angsty af

Spencer Reid x Reader 

Spencer wants to be more than just a booty call.

\---- no ones pov  
"Hey Spencer," (y/n) cooed seductively over the phone, wearing nothing but a red polka dot lacey bra with matching thong. 

"Y-yes, (y/n)?" Spencer stuttered, keeping his voice low seeing as he was still at work. 

"How about you come over and we have a good time," she winked over the phone, yet it still had the same effect on him. 

"Y-yeah, I'll be over in an hour," Spencer stumbled then hung up, looking at the clock every 5 minutes. 

Him and (y/n) have had this arrangement for at least 2 months now. Meeting up at each other's apartments or in a hotel just to have sex. They met in a bar, then proceeded to get drunk as hell and having a one night stand. It was (y/n)'s idea to keep the deal going, meeting up, mostly at (y/n)'s wishes, and going at it, only for one of them to leave before the other wakes up. 

Spencer wanted more. He wanted to be more than a body to be used for pleasure. He wanted to be more than a late night decision. He wanted to be more than a "booty call", as they say it. Spencer wanted a relationship. He wanted commitment. He wanted someone who would care for him, not just hit body. 

(Y/n) and Spencer have had a few pillow talks when they couldn't fall asleep after their arrangement late at night. When they had these talks, they talked about everything. From their dreams to their favorite tv shows. If you're gonna sleep with someone, it's best to get to know them. 

But those pillow talks come with a price. Spencer fell in love. He knew better than to say a word, because if he did then their meetings would stop and he would probably never see (y/n) again. He didn't want that. Even if it was just for sex, Spencer still wanted to see (y/n) as much as he could. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost missed it when Hotch dismissed them for the night.

\----

On his way to (y/n)'s place, Spencer's mind raced 216 mph. Would he tell her tonight? Would he just let this meeting go as planned? His mind came to a halt when he stood outside (y/n)'s apartment building in the freezing cold. Sighing, he entered the building and walked up to (y/n)'s door, knocking hesitantly. 

(Y/n) opened her door for Spencer, actually wearing clothes over her sexy underwear as she opened the door. 

"Good to see you again," she smiled, giving Spencer a hug before letting him in. 

This shocked Spencer. She would usually open the door, rush him in so the neighbors wouldn't see, then proceed to make out with him before leading him to her bedroom. 

"N-nice to see you, too," he stuttered, walking in shyly and wondering when he could get this over with so he could wallow in his love for (y/n) at his home. 

"I actually just wanna talk about something, if that's okay with you," (y/n) whispered, gently grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch to sit on. 

"Y-yeah that's fine," Spencer was flabbergasted. What has changed this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll stay a oneshot if I finish it  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	3. Prompt 2 (kinda nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vote now

Having sex with someone almost 2 feet tall than you? More like having your face get mushed into their chest and awkward back pain. 

\---  
Reader is really short, like 4'9, so that would make Spencer 1'01 (???? Idk google it) taller than her. Having sex is difficult no matter what position 

Missionary: reader's face is mushed into Spencer if they try to be chest to chest and Spencer bends awkwardly to try and kiss her. 

Doggy style: Spencer is covering reader completely and their hips can't line up. 

Riding: reader's legs are too short so she can't really bounce.

From behind on their side (my kink): again, their hips can't really line up and Spencer can rest his head on hers which can cause neck problems for both of them. 

The only positions that can work is missionary when Spencer's sitting up and if reader is riding him while he's sitting up. 

So the oneshot will just be them trying to find good positions and missionary while sitting up is best for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna stay a oneshot if I do it


	4. Scrapped Fic 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna do it basically :0

Garcia introduces (y/n) to the team while they're out drinking. (Y/n) is very shy and doesn't say a word, hiding behind a scarf and running away in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. She's paranoid of everything around her because of what happened to her in the past. Spencer tries to "fix" her, but she isn't some broken paperweight that can be fixed with love, trust, and pixie dust. 

Extra info  
1\. (Y/n) had a gf, Savannah, who was Muslim n was killed but islamophobics and homophobics. (Y/n) wears her head scarves as a regular scarf so she would never forget her.   
2\. (Y/n) is bi/pan   
3\. (Y/n) has paranoia from witnessing the murder of her gf. 

 

Not really gonna write this.   
I was gonna write it so spread awareness for Islamic hate, but I can just do that without the fic :0   
Anyone can use these prompts, I don't care man


	5. Stuff that could've been full fics but didn't make the cut

Giving love and never getting it in return turned (y/n) away from relationships and love. A certain doctor tries so hard to change that, however. 

Basically destroying the whole "I'm horrible but love can change me" trope. It's just not realistically possible to change someone like that.  
\----

Seiko(reader's interpreter) takes (y/n) to her favorite bar where she meets Spencer by his voice. He doesn't know she's blind because she's so good at finding her way. He does hear the clicks of her tongue, and she then explains it to him. 

I was trying to have a whole fic line for people with unique abilities (being deaf, blind, synesthesia, etc.) this didn't feel right for a whole fic so I was gonna just make it a one shot. Reader would've been blind since she was 6 from a car accident.


	6. Ideas that are pretty wack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts that are based off my imagination and are pretty far-fetched.

(Y/n) is a werewolf but Spencer doesn't know because she leaves every full moon. What happens when she takes Spencer with her the full moon and shows her true self?

Okay like... ? I'm super into supernatural and paranormal stuff so my head was like: "wanna know what's cool? Doing something completely insane" and this is were this idea pops up.   
Reader goes out with friends for that full moon but then one day takes Spencer with her and tada. 

\----

Steven universe/ criminal minds cross over???

Okay hear me out on this one:   
When watching SU, I've always wondered... What does the gov't think of all these gems running around???   
So that's what this story is about: the FBI, specifically the BAU, recruiting gems to help solve crimes against humans by both human and corrupted gems. 

There are oc characters so if you don't like that then I'm sorry but it is a Spencer/Reader(oc) so yeah)

That's straight from my bio for this weird ficlet :v

No idea if that's ever been done before but it's p cool and also bat-shit crazy


	7. THE LITTLE THINGS

I just realized that the scenarios could be used as full oneshots and maybe fics for me or you to write! Please comment if you are interested in writing a fic/oneshot based in the scenarios in The Little Things so that I can read them and give lots of love!


	8. WRITING PROPOSITION

Ok so now even in getting sick of writing (Y/n) all the damn time so I'm gonna share an idea of mine: 

Can the reader's uniform name be "Reader".  
No offense but everytime I have to do the (Y/n) stuff it makes me grow bored with the writing since it takes of too much time to write and all my ideas are going too fast for me to concentrate. 

So yeah can I say Reader instead of (Y/n) 

Ps I just sat here for like 2 minutes looking at the screen because writing (Y/n) made me lose my train of thought


End file.
